


Save A Desk, Ride A Mustang

by AlyaRayne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chair Sex, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Ed riding a Mustang, Ice Play, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Fullmetal. Ever ridden a mustang before?” he asked, his arms spreading in invitation, a crooked grin on his lips. Ed couldn’t help it, he let out a snort of laughter, rolling his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Desk, Ride A Mustang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinkieMonsterTallah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieMonsterTallah/gifts).



> Stupid title is stupid but I regret nothing. This a prompt from my dear TwinkieMonsterTallah from deviantART which only took six months to write (I blame anime conventions and sewing). Pretty much just straight (in a gay way) porn without plot. And humor, because I can't write serious porn. Especially when the prompt included the line 'Have you ever ridden a mustang before?'. He he... Anyway enjoy!

The office was dimly lit, a few candles placed here and there for lighting (probably by Riza), but most of the illumination came from the high windows that overlooked the courtyard. There was a large, tall desk, a few bookshelves lining the walls, and a high backed chair that was currently facing the window, but none of this was what Ed cared about. He cared about the person who was waiting for him in this room and what he had planned. 

With a creak that had Ed jumping the chair began to turn. Slowly, the angular, pale visage of Roy Mustang came into view, his fingers steepled in front of him. The minute he was facing Ed his lips quirked into a dangerous, if sexy, smirk that had Ed blushing. 

“I’ve been expecting you.” Ed rolled his eyes, despite the nervousness in his stomach. He had agreed to meet Roy over his lunch break as a reward for getting his paperwork done early, and in doing so had also agreed that Roy ran the show for the whole hour before the team got back. 

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” asked the blonde as he took a step forward, the heel of his knee high boots clicking on the floor. The Colonel just shrugged in answer. 

“I see you wore what I suggested.” said the Colonel, his voice as smooth and rich as dark chocolate as he pushed his chair away from the desk.

“You mean the stuff you had delivered to my room with a note saying, ‘Equivalent Exchange. I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours?’. Yeah, I did.” But it was obvious that Roy wasn’t really listening as let his gaze trail down the Fullmetal Alchemist’s body. His eyes scanned quickly over Edward’s tank top, as it was his usual, and then stopped at Ed’s legs. The smirk grew larger, and as it did, so did Ed’s blush.

“I always knew that you had great legs, Fullmetal, but I never quite realized just how good they could look until you put that skirt on.” Ed glared, looking down at the slightly ruffled black miniskirt and knee high black boots that made up the bottom half of his outfit. 

“You just like miniskirts, you dirty bastard.” he said. 

“You have a very bad attitude, Fullmetal.” Before Ed had time to react to this there was a hand on his jaw, pulling his face up none to gently. He went with it and was quickly staring into the fathomless black depths of Roy’s eyes. A mouth was on his a second later, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip in a way that had his body instantly heating, despite his embarrassment. Roy tasted of coffee, toothpaste, and something that reminded Ed of the flames he was named for. Something smoky and enticing that had Ed moaning into Roy’s mouth and pressing closer, trying to get more of the heady flavor. Just as his arms were about to curl around Roy’s back to draw him closer, Roy stepped away, retreating back behind his desk that was unusually empty. Ed stood there for a second, confused by the sudden lack of physical contact. 

“ Come here, Ed.” said Roy, his voice practically a purr. 

“Like I’m just gonna do what you tell me too.” said Ed, hating how breathless he sounded. Roy chuckled, a sound that had Ed shivering. The man was sex on legs, ok. You try not reacting at all while in a room with him. 

“Well, if you don’t hurry, we will no longer be alone, and I have the feeling you wouldn’t enjoy being ravished in front of the team.” Ed’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought about what it would be like once the team came back, especially if they were in the middle of…things. 

Reluctantly, Ed made his way over to Roy, glaring at the bastard the whole time. It wasn’t like he didn’t want this, or that Roy was forcing him of anything, but there was something about wearing a skirt for the bastard that made Ed pissed off. As soon as Ed got to the Colonel, Roy patted the desk. 

“Hop on.” Ed did as he was told, but he was sure to let his automail leg bang against Roy’s as he got on the desk. The bastard didn’t even wince. The minute Ed was settled, Roy was pulling him so that his knees were spread wide and his ass was barely on the desk. Once again Roy pressed his mouth to Ed’s, pulling him closer so their hips were pressed together. A small sense of satisfaction filled Ed when he felt Roy’s erection pressed against his. Thoughts of how it felt to have that hardness rocking against his, pressing between his lips, moving inside of him, came unbidden into his head and he felt his own cock grow harder. Roy must have felt this as he slid his hands from Ed’s shoulders to his waist, his large, hot hands burning Ed’s skin even through his coat and shirt. 

A tongue slid against the seam of the blonde’s lips, tickling just enough to make Ed smile into the kiss, his mouth opening just enough to let Roy’s tongue slide through. The Fullmetal Alchemist let his own tongue brush against Roy’s, once again tasting fire itself in the kiss. 

The hands on his waist slid down further, cupping Ed’s ass as the kiss deepened, teeth clicking as they adjusted. Ed could feel the thick material of Roy’s uniform scraping against his bare thighs sending shivers up his spine and heating his stomach. The skirt must have been pushed far to high to be covering anything, but Ed hardly cared. 

Roy’s tongue slid against Ed’s once before the older man pulled back slightly, nipping Ed’s bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth. Ed grunted, his eyes falling shut at the feeling of teeth on his lip. The blonde tried to pull the Flame Alchemist back into the kiss by bringing his flesh hand up to cup the back of Roy’s head, but Roy grabbed his hands, holding them to the desk as he kissed down Ed’s neck. Once more the blonde was a shivering mess of nerves as Roy’s slightly chapped lips scraped over every sensitive spot and erogenous zone he could get to. Ed Rocked up against him, fighting against the grip on his hands so he could touch Roy freely. 

At one particularly hard struggle, Roy’s teeth sank into Ed’s neck, a clear warning despite how softly it was done. Ed’s mouth fell open, his breaths coming out his harsh pants, his eyes flying open. Never before had Roy bitten him and from how this felt, Ed would have to make up for lost time. 

Hot breath on his ear let Ed know that Roy was going to speak seconds before he did. “Stop fighting, Ed.” And then the form between his thighs was slipping downwards, kneeling slowly as Roy trailed his lips down Ed’s neck and automail scars. For some reason, even though he couldn’t feel much from them, this always brought tears to Ed’s eyes. The tears were gone quickly, though, once the dark haired man began to slip his red coat down his arms, those warm, glove covered fingers sliding against his skin. Ed shivered, thrusting his hips up against Roy’s stomach, pleasure blooming through his abdomen at the contact. 

Lips pressed against black cotton covered skin, pressing against Ed’s nipple in a small, sweet kiss that had the Fullmetal Alchemist gasping in pleasure. Those gloved hands slid under his shirt, pushing it up and out of the way of Roy’s questing mouth. Hot kisses were pressed to his skin, leaving dewy trails of fire down his chest and stomach. When Roy sucked a nipple into his mouth, Ed almost jumped out of his skin, his hands flying up to clutch at Roy’s head. Moving downward again, the flame Alchemist chuckled against Ed’s stomach, sending vibrations through the blonde that had him both laughing and arching up for more. Suddenly the blonde’s hands were being held once more to the desk but he was too far gone now to struggle. 

That hot mouth worked it’s way down Ed’s torso, and as it did, Ed became more and more impatient. Seemingly oblivious to this, Roy continued with his torturing ministrations, his tongue flicking out to brush over Ed’s stomach, slipping once into his bellybutton before heading further south. 

When Roy got to the top of the skirt he paused, then, with a soft sigh, he let go of the blonde’s hands. Ed barely noticed, too caught up in sensation to care, until he felt Roy’s rough gloves sliding up the inside of his thighs, pushing the skirt up as he went. Ed moaned deep in his throat, his head falling backwards almost painfully, his hips pushing up, seeking more contact with his cloth covered erection. Roy chuckle softly, his breath ghosting over Ed’s thighs. 

“Impatient. Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want soon.” said the dark haired man. Even with his eyes shut tightly, Ed could see the smirk on the bastard’s face. He was just about to retort when Roy finished pushing the skirt up. “Hmm, black lace looks good on you, Fullmetal. You should wear these all the time.” 

Ed blushed, his eyes flying open as he looked down at Roy. The man’s eyes were trained on his crotch, and the sight of Ed’s straining erection barely covered with a pair of thin, lacy black panties. 

“Fuck you. I’m not a girl, and I’m not gonna pretend to be one all the time just for you.” Finally, Roy’s eyes flicked up to his face, the smirk on his face fading slightly.

“Wearing lace panties doesn’t make you a girl, Ed. And looking good in them just proves what a delicious man you are. If I wanted to fuck a woman, I would, but I want you,” he smiled, a real, genuine smile, “for some reason.” For a moment Ed didn’t know whether to thank the bastard or hit him. The answer was neither, as the next second Roy was bending once more. A hot mouth was pressed to Ed’s erection and his mind when blank, his hips thrusting forward, and any thoughts of the previous conversation were gone in a pulse of white hot pleasure. Roy laughed, his lips vibrating against Ed’s cock making the blonde moan, his body heating to the point where he thought he might burst into flames.  


The hot swipe of a tongue against his lace covered length had Ed keening, his thighs clenching tight around Roy’s head. The Flame Alchemist grunted with slight pain as the automail rubbed against his ear. His hands wrapped around Ed’s legs, pushing them farther apart while his tongue traveled the same path it had not a moment before. Ed thrust up, gasping with pleasure. His hands clawed at the table, the automail scratching the wood, but it seemed neither man noticed this. 

Lips fastened themselves around the blonde’s length just enough to suck lightly at the hard flesh. Desperate for more, Ed grabbed on to Roy’s hair, urging him closer. Without warning, Roy pulled away with one last kiss, leaving Ed breathless and wanting. The Flame Alchemist grabbed Ed’s wrists in one hand, holding them tightly enough that the automail was digging almost painfully into his flesh. 

“B-but…what?” Stuttered the Fullmetal Alchemist, his vision blurry and unfocused. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to fight against Roy’s grip on his hands. Seemingly noticing Fullmetal’s incoherence, Roy gave Ed a crooked grin that left the blonde slightly more breathless than he had been. Without warning, there was something soft wrapping around his wrists, binding them together. His arms were pushed backwards, his back bending with them until he was arched almost to his limit. The rope was pushed under something on the desk, and then Ed was trapped fully, his arms useless. His eyes widened as he looked up at his bound appendages, noticing as he did that the rope binding them was made of red silk. 

“Roy….what are you…?” Lips landed on his, silencing his question with the soft flick of a wet tongue. Ed, still reeling from the earlier pleasure, once again forgot all about his bound hand. 

A rip sounded through the room, making Ed twitch, but the kiss still didn’t break. At least, not until a glove covered hand slid teasingly down his now bared length. The blonde arched his back, his eyes widening as Roy deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against Ed’s deliciously despite the fact that Ed could no longer participate. 

The hand stroked upwards, establishing a rhythm that left the Fullmetal Alchemist breathless and moaning, his mind blank. Roy chuckled into Ed’s mouth as he increased the speed of his motions. Ed’s legs tightened around Roy as pleasure ran through him, his flesh toes tightening enough to cramp. He thrust his hips up, begging Roy to let him cum. Suddenly the older man’s lips were leaving his to move down to the blonde’s neck. He sucked on the skin and Ed shivered, his skin tingling pleasantly. The suction on his neck sent shivery pleasure racing through his nerves, making him sigh. 

The hand on his length slipped lower, kneading his balls gently, and it was all Ed could do to keep from begging the Colonel to go faster. It seemed that he didn’t have to because a second later Roy was releasing his neck and kneeling between his legs. Ed looked down, the room a little blurry from how tightly he had been closing his eyes. 

Dark eyes met his, and a jolt went through the Fullmetal Alchemist. Roy’s eyes were full of dark promises and passion, and when he smiled it was just about the most arousing thing Ed had ever seen. Before the blonde had any time to process his own thoughts, that dark smile was widening, Roy’s mouth opening, and then there was a warm, wet tongue sliding over the flesh on the back of Ed’s cock. 

His legs clamped together hard, his back arching off the desk so much that it cracked painfully, but all Ed could feel was pleasure. There were hands on his thighs, pushing them apart so that Roy could get better access, and then Ed was being swallowed whole, the tip of his cock hitting the soft tissue at the back of Roy’s throat. Ed’s eyes slammed shut and he was vaguely aware of someone nearby crying out loudly. 

Before Ed could get used to the sensation, Roy was pulling off slowly, his tongue massaging Ed’s cock the whole time. The Fullmetal Alchemist could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, and bit down on his lip to fight it off. He didn’t want to cum when they had just gotten started. 

When Roy was left with just the head in his mouth he swirled his tongue into the slit at the top, and as he did Ed felt his teeth break through his lip. A trickle of something slid down his chin but at this point Ed couldn’t care less. That was, until Roy was pulling away. 

“Colonel?” the question came out far breathier than Ed wanted it to. Roy didn’t answer, instead he sucked Ed’s injured lip into his mouth. The sting made the blonde hiss. 

“You don’t have to hurt yourself, Fullmetal. Cum if you need to, and be as loud as you want to.” and then the dark haired man was slipping back down and taking Ed once more into his mouth. 

Once again, Ed could just barely hear himself making noises, but he hardly cared. Roy was pressing open mouthed kisses to the underside of his cock, occasionally sucking just enough to make Ed’s toes curl. A particularly hard suck left him gasping, and then Roy’s tongue was on his balls, teasingly flicking across the sensitive skin. 

“Damnit, Roy, stop teasing.” gasped the Fullmetal Alchemist, tugging uselessly on the rope, trying to do anything to get Roy to go faster. 

“Patience is a virtue, Fullmetal. All good things to those who wait.” And oh how much Ed wanted to kick Mustang right in his smug face. 

“If you don’t do something soon I’m…ahhhhh!” Ed’s sentence ended in a loud cry as Roy swallowed him back down, the tip brushing Roy’s throat. It took all he had, but somehow Ed managed to keep himself from cumming. His gasps were loud in his own ears, whimpers coming out between his breathless panting. 

Just as he started to calm down, his body relaxing slightly, his toes unclenching, he felt Roy move beneath him. A sudden, slick pressure registered before a long, wet finger was being slowly pushed into him. Once again, his breath was caught in his throat, his body straining towards the contact, his vision blurring. 

“Breathe, Fullmetal, or you’ll black out.” and just when did Roy stop deepthroating him to be able to talk. Ed had no idea, and honestly at this point he didn’t care. The wet suction began once more on his cock, the finger in his ass massaging gently, both actions sending sparks of pleasure through Ed’s body. There was no way in hell he could focus on breathing with this many sensations running through his brain. 

The familiar heat of orgasm bloomed in his stomach, and he thrust up into Roy’s mouth, making the Colonel gag slightly before he adjusted once again. Ed heard nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat at this point, and he was just about to actually consider begging the bastard to make him cum when Roy’s finger brushed against that one amazing spot that always left Ed twitching for hours afterwards. The muscles in his stomach tightened hard, forcing his body to bend forward, his flesh wrist protesting the burn of the silk rope digging into his skin, but he couldn’t care less. The pleasure that had been simmering just below the surface surged up, flowing through his body in a blinding wave of ecstasy.

The wave hit its peak and he flung his head backwards with a scream he would remember later with much embarrassment. His head cracked against the desk hard but all he felt was relief. A second later, Roy was swallowing around him, making him twitch with each scrape of the Flame Alchemist’s tongue against the sensitive head of his cock. 

It was over far too soon for Ed’s liking, leaving him panting and utterly boneless on the desktop. From between his legs, Roy chuckled, and the sound brought Ed’s attention back down to the Colonel. 

Roy was looking up at him, eyes dark with arousal, his tongue flicking out to lick some of Ed’s cum off his fingers. Ed followed that tongue as it swiped over Roy’s shining red lips, and he knew that if he hadn’t just cum, he would be rock hard again. 

“Enjoying the show, Fullmetal?” asked the Flame Alchemist as he levered himself up to tower over Ed once more. The blonde didn’t even have enough strength to glare at the bastard. Roy smirked, his eyes glinting, and then he was pressing his lips to Ed’s. 

Once upon a time, this would have grossed the blonde out thoroughly, but after a while he had gotten used to being kissed after being sucked off and now he barely thought about it. When Roy’s tongue began to massage his, Ed moaned, his slowly wilting cock twitching with renewed interest. Roy’s fingers trailed over Ed’s shirt covered torso, stroking over flesh and automail alike, all the while deepening the kiss. Ed moaned, past caring about who heard them at this point. 

Just as Ed was really getting into it Roy pulled back until only their noses were still touching. “You will never know just how beautiful you are like this.” Ed blushed, his face heating from the roots of his hair down to his collarbones. 

“But I’m…I’m sure you’ll tell me.” said Ed through his gasps. It still pissed him off that Roy could remain calm and collected through all of this. 

“Not this time, Fullmetal.” One last kiss was planted on his lips before Roy was pulling away. Ed heard something scrape, and then the sound of something heavy right next to him. He turned his head just enough to see a silver bowl filled with something shining. Roy dipped his hand in it and came back with what looked like an ice cube. 

“What are you planning, Colonel?” asked Ed, still breathless but coherent enough now to start noticing things like the glint in Roy’s eyes and his bound hands. Roy bent down until his mouth was next to Ed’s ear, and then there was the pressure of teeth on the lobe that sent a shiver through the blonde. 

“Just trust me Fullmetal. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Roy’s voice was deep and husky and Ed could feel his stomach tighten at the promise of so much more than he had already gotten. 

The feeling of something cold and wet trailing down his stomach made Ed jump, his arms twitching in their bonds. He tried to look down, but Roy was in the way. The feeling returned, trailing across Ed’s hipbones just above the skirt. The shivering cold feeling made Ed arch away, his chest pressing into Roy’s, his arms pulled tight above his head.  
A tongue trailing down his neck soothed him, lulling him into the pleasure so much that he jumped again when the cold was back on his thigh, followed immediately by Roy’s hand brushing against his half-hard cock. The overstimulation to his sensitive length had him clamping his legs shut around Roy. The man chuckled at the whine that left Ed’s throat.

“What is it, Ed? Too much for you?” Roy teased, pulling back so that Ed could see the heat in his eyes. The blonde just glared, determined to take whatever Roy dished out without another sound. 

Roy pressed a soft kiss to Ed’s lips before trialing down to his chest . He reached into the silver bowl again, drew out another ice cube, and slid it into his mouth. He then bent his head, his tongue sliding out from between beautiful, slightly swollen lips to lick around Ed’s nipple. His tongue was cold, and Ed couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation that left him breathless. His mind reeled, both begging for more and wanting to get away from the cold. He settled for straining up into Roy’s mouth, only to pull away when the cold came again. 

The ice cube slipped out of Roy’s mouth and slid down Ed’s chest to rest on his stomach. The blonde shivered, moaning when Roy’s still gloved but now slightly wet fingers followed the trail of water. He picked up the ice cube, trailing it further down over Ed’s golden treasure trial, stopping when he reached the skirt. He frowned, pulling back. 

“Hold still, Ed.” he said, and before Ed really had a chance to fully understand the words, there was a snap and something hot was brushing past his thighs. He looked down in time to see a small spark of fire eating through the thin fabric of the skirt, heating his thighs and rendering the skirt little more than ash that was gone quickly. Ed’s skin was untouched, if a little pink. He blinked up at Roy, anger flashing through him at the thought of Roy using fire on him, despite how sexy it was to see the Flame Alchemist use his skills. 

“What the hell, bastard. You could have just...hnnn.” he was cut off by his own groan. Roy had taken the opportunity to get another ice cube while Ed was ranting, and was now trailing it over the inside of his thighs, brushing a hand against his balls once or twice by ‘accident’. 

“You were saying something, Ed?” the cocky smirk Roy wore would have made Ed want to kick him in his smug face normally. And he would have done, if he could remember how to move his leg. But he was rendered even more incoherent by the feeling of warm lips ghosting over the skin on his balls, warming the slightly chilled skin with a kiss. Then they were being sucked into a hot, talented mouth and Ed was crying out loudly. Pleasure shot through him, bringing tears that made him clench his eyes shut hard. 

“B-Bastard…ahh…yes…fuck!” Ed turned his head into his arm to muffle the embarrassing words spilling out of his mouth, relaxing back onto the desk when Roy released him, whining at the lack of contact. 

“Don’t hide Ed, talk to me. Tell me how good I’m making you feel. Tell me how close you are to cumming again, even though you just did.” Roy leaned back over him, taking his lips in a slightly chilled kiss. “I want to hear everything that slips out of that wonderful mouth of yours. Every dirty thought. Every moan. Every scream. I want to hear everything your feeling while I fuck you, Ed. Because I love how you sound when you’re so lost in pleasure you can’t remember your own name.” All of this was said against Ed’s lips, and it lit a fire in Ed that made him arch his hips up into Roy’s, brushing his now fully erect cock against Roy’s still clothed length. The older man groaned into the kiss, thrusting down against Ed. The blonde moaned, wrapping his legs around Roy’s hips so as to get better leverage. 

Roy’s arm slid under Ed’s back, his other moving up to unhook Ed’s hands from the loose nail the silk was hooked around. He deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into Ed’s mouth, sucking on the blonde’s tongue enough to make Ed squirm against him as the rocked together. 

Without warning Roy was sitting up, pulling Ed with him, the blonde’s arms around the Colonel’s neck. Ed’s legs slipped off Roy’s hip and onto the floor to brace himself. The kiss was broken a second later, and Ed was being twisted around so he was facing the desk, the solid heat of Roy behind him. A hot mouth attacked Ed’s neck, and once again he was panting, his body falling forward slightly so that Roy had to wrap an arm around his stomach to keep him up. 

Teeth clamped onto the left side of Ed’s neck, putting slightly more pressure than last time and the blonde almost passed out as a hand was wrapped around his length at the same time. A few tugs was all it took for Ed to feel his orgasm building. He thrust forward into Roy’s fist, but the bastard was pulling away before Ed could spill across the desk. The blonde groaned in protest, desperate for the contact to come back. His request was granted a second later when that hand returned, this time followed by a gloveless finger pressing into him, wet with lube. The hand on Ed’s length was still gloved, and the friction paired with the sensation of being filled made Ed’s head spin. 

Lips found his neck again, and the Fullmetal Alchemist let out a broken moan loud enough to made the room ring. Roy chuckled against his skin, tongue flicking out to taste Ed’s skin as a second finger was added. “Hnnn…ahh..Roy!” Ed cried out, rocking his hips against the Colonel’s ministrations. Those fingers twisted, brushing over Ed’s prostate, and the blonde’s mouth was falling open in a silent scream as pleasure burst through him, his vision whiting out with it. When he was slightly able to focus again, he felt that Roy had added another finger while he had been torturing Ed’s prostate. The blonde bit his lip, careful not to reopen the wound. He whimpered, mouth opening again as he tried to form words to tell Roy to get on with it. All that came out was a broken h sound and another moan. “R-Roy…ahh!” He tried again, but the bastard slid his fingers over Ed’s prostate at the same second.

“What was that, Fullmetal?” taunted the Colonel, his voice deep against Ed’s ear. Ed’s bound hands clenched against the desk, anger flashing through him at the Roy’s teasing. 

“Damnit, bastard, I’m ready! Just fuck me!” Ed’s voice cracked while he spoke, but he was still proud of himself for being able to get the words out. A kiss was pressed to his neck. “Alright, if you’re sure.” and then Roy was pulling away, both hands leaving Ed’s body. Something tugged on his hair, pulling out the tie that kept it in a ponytail. Ed’s hair fell into his face as he slumped forward. Gentle hands were turning him a second later, and then Roy was sitting in his chair, his Military jacket off, his pants and shirt unbuttoned and open, Ed’s red hair tied in his teeth(and the thought that Roy had pulled out Ed’s hair tie with his teeth had him twice as hard as he already was). Grinning as he pulled the hair tie away from his mouth to rest on the floor Roy stroked his cock once where it was standing out proudly, surrounded by a sea of blue fabric. Ed felt his mouth water at the sight of it, and he subconsciously licked his lips. 

“Hey, Fullmetal. Ever ridden a mustang before?” he asked, his arms spreading in invitation, a crooked grin on his lips. Ed couldn’t help it, he let out a snort of laughter, rolling his eyes. 

“Really?” Was all he said as he stepped in front of Roy. “That’s the best you got?”

“Ride em’ cowboy?” asked the Colonel, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ed just shook his head, bracing his hands on Roy’s chest so he could straddle the older man.  
“Not your best dirty talk, bastard.” said the blonde, shivering as his cock brushed against Roy’s. The Colonel’s eyes darkened at these words. 

“Would you rather I tell you how delicious you look, all flushed and trembling. Your lips red from where you bit them while I sucked you off. Your eyes just begging me to fuck you, hard and deep, just like you like it.” Roy’s voice dropped low as he spoke, his hands coming up to trail fingers over Ed’s sides before pulling the blonde against him hard, their erections pressing together. “Would you like me to tell you just what it feels like to slide into you?” he asked as he pulled Ed up, positioning his length at the blonde’s entrance. He bit his lip as he started to push in, and Ed’s mouth fell open at the feeling of being stretched around that thick length. “You’re so hot, Fullmetal. So tight it feels like you’re sucking me in deeper. Like your body is just begging to be filled.” Roy cut himself off with a groan, and Ed’s head fell forward against the Colonel’s shoulder as Roy’s length brushed over his sweet spot. His vision went white again, his breath hitching on a moan. “Hmm, Ed. You don’t know how good you feel around me. Like you were made for me.” his voice was strained now as he bottomed out, Ed’s ass pressed against his hips. “Fuck, Fullmetal…you don’t even know how much I want you. It drives the others crazy because I can’t think about anything but talking to you, seeing your smile, thrusting inside of you until you cum around me.” 

The blonde’s stomach heated at the words, his muscles clenching around the length buried deep inside him. His bound hands went around Roy’s neck to keep himself stabilized because he really felt like he was about to shake apart. There was pain (there was always pain) but there was so much hot, wonderful pleasure that Ed felt like he was going to explode, and not just in orgasm. Roy’s first thrust had him crying out, arms tightening around Roy’s neck, legs clenching against his sides. 

The hot length filling Ed was pressed tight against his prostate, just large enough to keep constant pressure on it as Roy began to thrust harder, feet flat on the floor so he could get better leverage. Ed did his best to move too, using his legs to push himself up and drop himself down in rhythm with the Colonel. Gasps mingled between them, Ed’s moans echoing through the room loudly. 

Roy’s hand were suddenly under his shirt, pulling and tugging on his nipple as his mouth was taken in yet another hot, demanding kiss. Their tongues met, clashing as their thrusts gained force. Roy’s cock dragging against Ed’s sensitive inner walls, pushing him higher. 

“T-Touch me…” breathe Ed between kissed. “P-Please.” 

Roy’s eyes widened at the blonde’s plea. Usually Ed would demand to be touched, telling Roy in no uncertain terms that if he didn’t, he was getting an automail foot up his ass. Not one to deny Ed something he asked so nicely for, Roy wrapped his gloved hand around Ed’s length, tugging gently with the ignition cloth so as not to chafe the blonde.  
Ed tensed, his legs locking tight as Roy thrust up into him, before he started to rock into the warm hand around him. Sparks of pleasure shot trough him, electrocuting him in a way that left him whimpering breathlessly, his mouth hanging open on a silent scream. The hard length plunging into him stabbed viciously into his prostate with every thrust.  
“C-Clo-hnnn…close.” muttered Ed against Roy’s now still lips. 

“M-me too, Ed. Together.” breathed Roy, all traces of the dirty mouth sex god gone, replaced with this trembling mess of pleasure that Ed loved so much. 

It only took two more thrusts, two more stabs to Ed’s prostate and a few good tugs on his cock and he was coming, body exploding with pleasure as he shot his cum into Roy’s glove. Roy gripped onto Ed harder as his thrusts became erratic, and not a second later Ed felt something warm filling him, making him moan and thrust harder, his orgasm rushing through his veins with vicious pleasure, leaving him panting and shaking. 

As soon as the pleasure that was locking his muscles had subsided, Ed was slumping against Roy, tired and totally fucked out. Roy’s arms tightened around Ed’s back, holding him close as they came down from their orgasms. Soft kisses were pressed to Ed’s lips and cheeks, thumbs rubbing over the skin of his back. Ed’s legs relaxed, no longer supporting him so he could rock against Roy, now just resting on the chair so he was sitting fully in Roy’s lap. He could feel his internal muscles still fluttering around Roy’s softening cock, and whenever they tightened a little harder, Roy would twitch, his hips thrusting up slightly. 

“I love you, Edward Elric.” Roy muttered against Ed’s hair.

“Love you too, bastard.” said Ed, smiling goofily as endorphins rushed through his blood. “Roy.” it was said as a sigh, and Ed could feel Roy smiling against his hair that was hanging loose and damp around his shoulders.

“Yes?” Ed shook his head. 

“Just like to say your name.” He pulled back just enough so he could see Roy’s dark eyes, so full of love that it made his heart hurt. He leaned forward to kiss the Colonel, gentle and deep and so full of promise. Their kiss was broken, however, by a knock on the door. Ed jumped, wincing when Roy’s now softened length slid out of him.  
“Yes?” called out Roy, still looking at Ed, a small smile on his lips. 

“Colonel, you have five minutes before the others get back from lunch. I suggest you finish up with Ed before they return.” the voice of Riza Hawkeye made Ed blush, especially since it seemed like she knew what they were doing. He was never going to be able to look her in the eye without blushing was he? 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” answered Roy, his face slightly pink as well. With a sigh and one last kiss, Ed stood, grimacing at the feeling of lube and cum on his thighs. Without a word, Roy handed him a tissue to clean up. It wasn’t until Ed went to look for his clothes where they usually were on the floor that he remembered something. 

“Fuck, what am I gonna tell Winry?” Roy looked at him confused. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“That was her skirt I wore today.” at this news, Roy laughed. Ed just glared at him. It was his fault the thing was destroyed anyway. Maybe he would tell Winry that. See how much the bastard liked having a wrench thrown at his head. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for a replacement.” Roy said finally when he had finally gotten over his laughing fit. He was now looking around the room as if he had just noticed something.

“Hey, Ed, did you bring any spare clothes?” The blonde shook his head, a sudden realization making him blush. The same look was on Roy’s face as he looked down at Ed’s bare legs and hips. Their eyes widened at the same time. 

From out in the hall, two voices could be heard in calling out in unison. “RIZA!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Oh my god, I never expected this story to be this popular! Thank you to everyone who left a comment, a kudo, or bookmarked this story. I really never thought it would get this many hits *stares wide eyed in shock at the computer*. I have a few new RoyEd stories in the works for all of you (but I suck at actually writing anything right now) so you can look forward to those. I occasionally post story updates and sneak peaks on my tumblr (but mostly I just reblog anime stuff) so if you want to check it out you can find me at: http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/. Feel free to talk to me about this story, or any of my FMA stuff, or just say hello. I'm a lonely little coconut who needs love... Anyway, thanks again to all of you awesome people!!! :)


End file.
